Clashing moments
by Kawaii77
Summary: Hinata didn't want him to go. He didn't understand. She loved him. Hinata/Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Clashing moments

Disclaimer- not my charaters...-- darn.

* * *

Hinata looked out of her bedroom window on an early spring morning. It was beautiful outside. Moment like this would always put a smile on her face but not today, not for the past month.

They started going out three months ago. Right about the time Sasuke left and Sakura when looking for him. Right about the time Naruto hade nobody to talk to and was lonely. Maybe that was the reason, loneliness. But it didn't matter to her. Hinata promised herself she would make him the happiest man in the world and do everything in her power for him to truly love her. It seemed like that was exactly what she was doing until a month ago, when Sakura came back. She sensed the change immediately. Naruto wouldn't hold hands or kiss in public anymore. He called less and didn't come over at all. They didn't make love anymore. More than once she's seen Naruto and Sakura together hanging out when Naruto said he was busy. The whole thing was tearing her apart. Now Naruto calls in the morning saying that he needs to tell her something important.

Hinata sighed. She didn't want to loose him. It wasn't fair. Sakura had her chance at love and now she's taking the one thing that truly mattered to her. Hinata went into her bedroom and grabbed the pregnancy test off the counter. Positive, it was positive. She felt her whole world shake in response. That couldn't be good. Hinata changed her clothes and walked out the house to meet Naruto.

* * *

Please review! This is my first story so tell me what u think!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- What?! Naruto's not mine?! Nooooo!

I hoped to make this chapter longer peoples but it seems I only lengthened it a little more than last time. But I konw I can do it! I beeeellllliiiiiivvvvvveeeeeee!! Now I hope you enjoy it.XD

He was nervous…. no matter how much he prepared the words just flew out of his mind

It happened about a month ago when Sakura came back. She was dirty, grimy, and crying at his front door. He asked her what

was wrong but she refused to tell him. When they went into his small apartment he told her to get cleaned up and to borrow

his clothes when she was done. She nodded sullenly and when she was done she went into the living room. Naruto embraced

her in a comforting hug and asked once again what happened to her. Finally she cracked. She said when she found Sasuke

that he told her he hated her and left her for dead.

"That bastard! I'll never forgive him!"

"No Naruto! Please, don't hate him…. because…because on my way back to Kohana I…"

"Yes? What's wrong?"

"I love you."

Ever since then they started hanging out together. Sakura needed someone to comfort her and the person she chose that job

for was him. But as he spent time with her his old feeling for her started to surface and the way she looked at him wasn't

helping. He was a coward and a liar and he knew it. He wasn't there for Sakura because he felt obliged to do so. He was falling

fast and hard for Sakura. But…. Hinata. Whenever he was with Sakura he felt an intense guilt because he knew Hinata

deserved better. Deep down inside his heart he loved her until he felt actual physical pain at the thought with her being with

another man but… he couldn't decide.

One day he found Sakura crying on his sofa .

"Sakura what's wrong?"

"I can't take it anymore! I can't Naruto you have to tell Hinata about us!"

Naruto felt a sense of panic. What if she thought he was just using her? What if she told Hinata herself what was going on?

What if Sakura went crazy and started stalking him and leaving dead animals on his front door?! Naruto sighed. Maybe he was

just overreacting.

"Sakura you know I can't do that." Sakura's face went red with rage. "How can you say that?! I can't be with you any longer if

you keep playing house with Hinata Hyuga! I need you! We can't keep hiding our relationship any longer! She might find out

herself and then what?!"

"Your not going to tell her right?" Naruto went white at the thought. Sakura took a deep breath and looked him in thy eyes. "Of

course not but you need to make a decision. Pease Naruto...for me. "

Nauto thought long and hard that day. After that discussion he call Hinata up and asked her to meet up with him later on.

* * *

Must Review! Please! Review! Yay yay!


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Soooorrrrrryyyyyy! I'm so sorry peoples! My computer has been trippin and I needed to borrow my aunt's. Sort of left you hanging huh.

* * *

It was so quiet...as Hinata sat at the park bench watching little kids play around and giggle they managed to bring a small smile to her face.

A hand came down on her shoulder a she let out a gasp of surprise. "Relax Hinata...it's me." said Naruto seating himself next to her. Naruto's face was so grim.

His muscles taunt and his hands balled into fists on his lap. Seeing him like this made Hinata want to shy away from him and go back home. They sat like that for a couple of minutes.

Not saying anything...not looking at each other. Naruto took a deep breath. It was now or never, after this he doubt he would be able to look at himself in the mirror again. "I need to tell you something." They both said at the exact same time. hey looked at each other startled.

"Um...me first."said Naruto nervously.

"Oh...oK." Hinata didn't want to know. she'd go insane with grief if he left her! NO! It could happen! "Hinata...Sakura and I are in love." Those words ripped her apart. It was...to much.

Naruto looked at Hinata uneasily. No outraged cries, no flowing tears, no nothing. She just sat there, her eyes covering her bangs. Her shaking hands was the only thing that showed that she heard him. "Hinata are you o-"

"Of course I'm fine Naruto. I'm happy for you."

"Wh-what?"

"I mean...if that's what makes you happy then go for it. I won't get in you way." Naruto looked Hinata so closely. Her acceptance of all this was making him worry. Not for himself, but for her.

But when she looked at him and smiled he didn't know what to think. "Hinata...I-" She got up and ran. It was so sudden that it left him shocked a few moments until he got up and started going after her. "Hinata! Wait Hinata!"

She ran blindly. For who knows how long. Completely obliviuos to the screams escalating around her or Naruto's rising panic as he called her name.

A building crumbled around her and she stopped dead in her tracks to realize the village was under attack. Thick dust covered her vision and her eyes became wide with fear.

"Hinata! Where are you Hinata?!"called Naruto searching blindly in the confusion. "Naruto!" Shouted Hinata frantically. "Hinata! Stay were you are! I'm coming!"

Her head spun, she felt so sick. She stumbled towards a broken down column and leaned on it. An enemy ninja jumped behind her and while in her sickened state grabbed a shuiken and threw it through her stomach.

Hinata gasped and she tumbled to the ground leaving a trail of blood on the column. "Hinata! Where are you?!" Naruto's voice was much closer now so before the ninja could be spotted he jumped into the night.

Naruto found Hinata on the ground, blood coming out of her nose and mouth and soaking her clothes. Naruto's face became strained with pain and grief. He ran to her side and embraced her.

"Hinata no. Don't die. You can't die! You can't!" shouted Naruto deliriously. Hinata's breathing came in short shallow gasps and she looked so...sad. "Naruto...I'm scared." she whispered out.

"Th-that's ok. I'm scared too. Just stay with me. Just stay." She closed her eyes, her breathing stopped, she was... gone. Naruto shook his head in denial as she stared at Hinata's limp body.

"This can't be happening. No! This wasn't supose to happen! I wish...I wish that I could see you smile again. One more time." Suddenly all time stopped for him. And he blacked out.

"Hinata...Hinata."

" Yes Naruto?"

* * *

What happens next? Find out on the next chapter because I'm still workig on it XD! By the way Naruto's not dead. ..


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Diclaimer- Not my naruto -- not my..(tears) NOOO!

So yea I found my way to a compputer and now it's typing time! Wooo! I still hate my computer! Yea!

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" Shouted Naruto falling off of a...bed? He got up so quickly that

he almost fell over again and looked about him wildly.

There, on the bed, was Hinata in a flimsy night dress looking at Nauto cirously.

"What's wrong Naruto? You look a little freaked out."She asked getting out of

the bed. Naruto's eye twiched a couple of times. 'Well no I'm not freaked out I

just happened to see you die today and now I suddenly wake up to see you

there with a completely sexier voice and sexier everything and I DON"T KNOW

WHERE I AM!' he babbled in his mind. Hinata suddenly laughed. " You said my

name a coulpe of times whlile you were asleep. It's nice to know you think of me,

but next time you have a dream...please don't sweat so much. I woke up and

thought you were having an episode." she said holding out her hand that was

drenched. Before Naruto could say anything Hinata cut him off. "C'mon Naruto I

know what'll make you feel better. Let's go have breafast whith the kids."

"Kids?!"

Hinata rolled her eyes at Naruto's shock. "You do remember our kids right?"

"OUR KIDS?!"

"Oh geeze Naruto quit acting like you don't know where you are." Naruto ran across the room and

opened the door to escape only to get jumped by 2 little kids. "Daddy!" they

all shouted over and over again. "AHHHH! Help Hinata! I think I'm getting punished by a mob of little

Demon elves!" Shouted Naruto freaking out. "Hey I'm not an elf!" Potested

the oldest boy. Hinata laughed and walked up to Naruto who was trying to free one of his arms from

the kid's cluches. "Ok Nao, Maiho, let go of daddy now. He's starting

to suffer from the shock of being a dad."she explained. The kids awed and Naruto heard a winny,

"Not again."come from the Maiho girl. Naruto was just about to sigh in relife

when suddenly he felt something knawing on his leg. "Ahhh! It's tying to eat me!"He cried. Hinata

bent down and picked up and infant. "Tina, bad girl you know you shouldn't do that." Maiho laughed,

"What was Tina going to do to you? Gum you to death?" Tina did a little baby giggle and Naruto

crossed his arms stubbornly and scowled. 'This is crazy! I can't do this! I have to get out of here!'he

shouted out in his mind. The door opened and a little boy with wavy blonde hair and lavender eyes

threw himself at Hinata. "Mommy can I have a new little sister?" He asked innocently. Hinata laughed

but it was a little embaraced. "You have plenty of brothers and sisters Kyo, why do you want another

one?"

"Miki ate a brillo pad and now she's going to croak."

"What?! She ate a Brillo pad?! Why?!"

"She thought it was cotton candy."

Hinata sighed in frustration and looked at Naruto with pleading eyes.

"Can you take care of this for me hon? I have to change Tina."

Naruto nodded roboticly and let Kyo lead him to the kitchen.

"Daddy you can tell me. Is Miki going to croak? If she dose can I have twin sisters? Or five more?

Hmmm mabey six?"

wondered Kyo when they saw Miki spread out on the floor, like in the murder cases, and the Brillo

pads scattered like evidence.

She was moaning like as if in pain. She looked exactly like Kyo, so he assumed somewere along the

line he had twins. "Daddy, is that you?" mummbled Miki reatching out her hand. Before Naruto could

answer Kyo went, "No! This is the grimm reaper time to die little girl!Rrrrr"

"NO! NOOOO! Take my idiot brother instead!"

"What?!"

"That's enought you two." Kyo, stuck out his tounge at Miki and Miki turned her head and glared at

him. "Miki your not really dying, get up." Ordered Naruto as he helped her to her feet. Miki frowned.

"But my stomach is sensitive."

"How can you say that after knawing on wood when you were teething!"argued Kyo.

"Well at leat it was wood and not raw meat!"

" No! Don't remind me!" Naruto sat there in utter umazment as he watched his kids try to bite off

eachothers heads. 'How did I get here?!?!'

* * *

YESSSS! AFTER ALL THESE YEARS! Please review and tell me what you thoght and all that good stuff. =)


End file.
